Dark Temptation
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe is a demon on a mission to turn Sam Winchester to the side of evil. Dean is in Hell and Sam is alone. Chloe offers comfort, the one thing he really wants. Would turning dark really be a bad thing? What else does he have to live for?


**Title: Dark Temptation**

**Pairing: Chloe/Sam**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any characters from Smallville or Supernatural. They belong to their owners who are not me. I do not own the song either.**

**Summary: Chloe is a demon whose mission from her boss Lilith is to get Sam Winchester to turn to the darkside. Does Sam have the strength to fight off the temptation that the little blonde creates? Dean is in hell and Sam is all alone and she offers comfort, that is all he really wants. Would turning evil really be that bad? What else is there to do? What is left to fight for?**

**AN: This was a request from Shadowglove who I really beleive lives to torture me. *Grumbles* She wanted 'Evil!demon!chloe---as in Chloe herself being a demon---seducing Sam to the darkside while Dean's in hell. Rating T+' This is my first Chloe/Sam aka Chlam and I am really nervous about it. It is my first time writing evil Chloe so I hope that I did her justice. Please R&R like always!**

**AN2: The song lyrics below are kind of what Sam is feeling. I thought they worked well with the story. I hope you agree with me.**

**-----**

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_--All The Things She Said by Tatu_

Sam Winchester sat in the dank bar while craddling a beer in his hands. His head was lowered, causing his hair to fall into his face. He ignored the many woman coming up to him and making passes at him. He smiled when he thought about what Dean would be doing if he was here. Dean would have probably slept with half the girls in here already.

Sam's smile turned into a frown...Dean his brother was in hell and there wasn't a damn thing that Sam could do about it. He had tried _everything _he could think of to save Dean but nothing worked. He couldn't even make a deal with any demon. They were all afraid to go against Lilith. No spells or rituals worked either, it seemed as if Dean were doomed to rot in Hell. Sam rubbed his face with his hands. What was the use of having all these phychic abilities if he couldn't do the one thing he wanted most. Was he forever doomed to see people he loved die? First his mother, Jessica, his father, and now Dean.

"Wallowing in self pity, such a _human _trait." Sam looked across the table at the blonde woman who just appeared there out of thin air.

He stiffened immediately readying himself for an attack. This was no ordinary human girl. Her appearance may be that of an attractive blonde with green eyes but he knew the truth. She was a demon and when her eyes turned black for a split second it only confirmed his suspicions.

"What are you doing here?" Sam spat at her, his hand reaching into his back pocket for a flask of holy water. He looked around the bar knowing he needed to get her away from the civilians before attacking her and banishing her back to hell.

The demon, for her part didn't look at all scared or intimidated as she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Why I've come to meet you of course. The great Sam Winchester. I have to say that your not exactly what I expected. I expected some great savior of the demon world, that's how everyone in Hell refers to you as. Your like a god to them but personally I dont see it."

She tilted her head to the side and for a moment Sam could picture her as a human. She looked so innocent and sweet. He wondered how she came to be a demon. Had she made a deal not knowing what she was getting herself into? He dismissed that thought immediately. She did not look like someone who would jump head first into a situation without fully investigating it. In a scary kind of way, she reminded Sam of himself.

"Why Ruby is infatuated with you I will never understand. Sure you have power, it radiates from you." She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second. "I can taste it on the air. However, having power is not the same as knowing how to use it. Your power could do so much; yet here it is wasting away. A real pity."

Sam took another long swig of his beer. "Is that why your here? To teach me the proper ettiquette of being evil?"

Chloe laughed a twisted laugh at his comment. Then she vanished in a puff of smoke. Sam looked around the bar. Where did she go? How the hell had she done that? What does she want with me? All those questions spun around in his mind. Where was Ruby? Shouldn't she have come to warn him about this blonde demon? Who did this vanishing blonde work for? Was she a minion of Lilith's? Maybe she was a 'special' child like he was?

Out of nowhere, Chloe appeared on Sam's lap. "No, though I am sure I could teach you more than a thing or two." Her warm breath caressed the shell of his ear.

Moving as slow as he could, he reached into his back pocket for his little bottle of Holy water. "There is nothing you could teach me that I would want to learn." In a quick movement he threw the open bottle where her face should have been. Sam cursed under his breath when he realized she had vanished yet again. Damn she was quick.

"Now Sam, don't you know that trying to soak a lady in Holy water is impolite? Didn't mommy and daddy you teach your manners?" She had reappeared in the seat across from him. She was resting her elbows on the table top and her head was laying in her hands. She wore an expression of boredom. "Oh that's right, mommy and dad were never around. Poor mommy dearest died trying to keep you from your destiny and daddy died to save Dean. Mmm, Dean. Now there's a guy I wouldn't mind making a deal with. To bad he is rotting in hell. Did you have a message for him? I can give it to him next time I visit Hell. He is a real quick learner. It didn't take very long for Allastar to break him. With a little effort I am sure he could become a master at the art of torture."

"Your lying! Dean would never hurt an innocent." Sam clenched his hands into tight fists.

He couldn't beleive it. He wouldn't beleive it. Dean would never hurt an innocent. She had to be lying to him. She was trying to taint Dean's memory. She wanted to confuse him, of that he was posative. She was trying to get to him by bringing up his parents and brother. He had to remember that no matter how innocent she looked, she was still a demon. They lied to get what they wanted. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted from him. He was still confused to what it was she wanted. Did she have a goal or had she come just to torment him?

The demon with the honey blonde hair raised her eyebrow at him. "Honey, if they are in Hell they are anything but innocent."

Sam decided to try another tactic. She had once been human and maybe he could reach what was left of her human side. "Even you? Tell me, if everyone in Hell is guilty for one crime or another, what did you do that was evil enough to warrant you a trip to Hell?"

For one brief moment Sam could have sworn that he saw a flash of compassion and pain in her eyes. In the next instant whatever she had been feeling was gone. Her expression was void of any emotion. It reminded Sam of a faceless mask, devoid of any trace of humanity. In that one little slip where she let her emotion show, Sam had seen a different side of the blonde demon. He had seen her humanity. It was buried deep inside of her but it was there. It was better than nothing, atleast now he knew that she still had a sliver of her soul.

"Well played Winchester. I did not think you had it in you. You suprised me, trying to appeal to my human side are you?" Her arrogant smirk was back in place.

Sam frowned. Was she some kind of a mind reader? He seriously doubted that but it was eerie how she just seemed to know what he was thinking. Taking a deep breath he shrugged at her trying to play it cool and act like it was no big deal. "I'm only curious."

"Did you ever hear the saying, 'curiousity killed the cat?' You may not want to start the game of 20 questions, you won't like the answers." Chloe was examining her black painted finger nails. Every once in a while she would frown when she found a nail that was chipped or needed repainting. After deciding her nails needed redone, she placed her hands by her mouth and blew a stream of her warm breath onto the nails. Like magic they repaired any chips or broken spots. Another breath and they were freshly painted a shining black that reflected off the dim light of the bar.

Sam wondered what else she could do. So far he knew she could vanish in thin air and she was able to give herself a manicure without the hassle of having to take the time to paint them herself. She must save a bundle on nail polish. He had never met a demon like her before. She was different than the others. The moment she entered the bar and took a seat across from him, Sam had just known she wasn't like everyone else. It was almost as if something in her was calling to something inside of him. It was a dangerous attraction that could turn deadly. Deadly not only for him, but for the whole world as well if he wasn't careful.

"Try me." He countered, placing his elbows on the table like she had done earlier.

Placing her hands on the table, she raised her eyes to lock with his. There was that strange emotion again. The one that he couldn't seem to place. "You really want to know? If I show you this, you have to do something for me."

Her words set him on edge right away. "And what would that be?"

She clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth before smirking at him again. She reached across the table to push a strand of his hair from his eyes. She didn't say it outloud but she thought his eyes would look gorgeous if they were pitch black with the power that he kept locked inside. "Nothing that will taint your precious human soul. All you have to do is promise to listen to me when I come to you."

"All I have to do is listen?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

He wasn't buying it, this was just a little to easy. He had trusted Ruby once and look where it left him. Because Ruby had lied to him by saying she could save Dean from Hell, Sam had stopped researching and decided to have faith in her. Turns out that she was a big fat liar. Dean had been right all along and Sam knew that if he hadn't had faith in her and trusted her so openly, that he would have kept researching. Maybe if he hadn't given up his search he could have found a way to save Dean. But that was not to be and it was all because he put his trust in the wrong person.

She held up her pinky finger. "I pinky promise. All you have to do is listen. Don't worry, if I had an ulterior motive, you couldn't do anything to stop me."

He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the pro's and con's of going along with this. It couldn't hurt could it? It was only talking. Sam wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was lonely. He missed having someone to talk to. While Dean hadn't always been a chatter box, he had been good company and Sam missed him so much. He missed having someone to open up to about his feelings. He missed Dean's teasing and joking around. Life was so much more serious without Dean. Sam had no real idea when the last time he truly laughed had been.

Finally he decided to just go along with the flow. It was only a conversation, it couldn't hurt anything. "That's not at all reassuring."

Chloe looked around the bar before she answered him with another smirk. This smirk was less twisted and dark. It was a smirk of amusement. She had found his sarcastic sense of humor funny. She really was starting to remind Sam of Dean the more he got to know her. If she wasn't an evil demon bitch, he was sure they could have been friends, maybe more."It wasn't ment to be. Do you want to do this or what? I don't have all night to waste you know. Well actually I do, but that's not the point. Seconds are counting down Winchester. So, do we have a deal or not?"

It was now or never. If he didn't do this now he may never have another chance. He justified doing this as a way to learn more about her so he could find her weakness and use it to kill her. "I know I am going to regret this later on, but yes you have a deal."

"You try to back out of our deal and Dean will pay the price. Remember Sammy boy, I have the keys to Dean's own personal Hell. You wouldn't want to be the reason he was tortured twice as much as he already is would you?" She had done the vanishing in a puff of smoke thing again. When she reappeared this time, she was once again sitting in his lap. Slowly she reached her hand up to cup his cheek with her hand. "I didn't think so. Let's get this show on the road."

When her hand made contact with his skin he felt as though someone was trying to rip his soul from his body. He could feel something pulling at his insides and making him dizzy. The bar they had been sitting in faded out around them as the scene changed. When the dizzy spell finally passed and he was able to open his eyes, Sam Winchester found himself in what looked to be a very old abandoned warehouse. It was black and white like watching an old movie.

_Chloe Sullivan lay collapsed on the warehouse floor covered in blood and tears. She was surrounded by the bodies of the Justice League members including Clark Kent. She had dragged the lifeless body of Oliver Queen next to her and was holding his cold bloody head in her lap. She was rocking back and forth as tears spilled from her eyes and landed on the Green Arrows deceased body._

_It was all her fault. She had killed them all. Oliver, AC, Victor, Bart, Dinah, and Clark. They were all dead and she was to blame. She was the death of the Justice League and all because she had tried to save someone who couldn't be saved. She didn't listen to Clark or Oliver when they told her they had to kill Davis Bloome. She had been stubborn and insisted there was another way. She had even run away with him in order to keep Clark safe. They had come after her and Davis. They wanted to save her. They should have trusted her. She had done this for them, for Clark, for the safety of the world and now they were all dead._

_A sob escaped her throat as she dragged Bart's broken body to rest near Oliver's. She only managed to drag his top half over to Oliver. His bottom half or what was left of it, lay in many peices and was scattered around the room. She was shaking again as despair filled her. She could care less about the screams she could hear coming from the outside. Davis Bloome AKA Doomsday, was killing and mutilating anyone he could get his hands (and claws) on. _

_She didn't understand why he did not kill her. She wanted him to end her life. Look at how many lives she had caused to be lost by trying to save Davis Bloome. She was no better than a cold blooded murderer. Jor El had told her exactly that (In a more complicated way) when she had gone to the fortress right after the blood bath of the JL. She had begged him to help her. To rewind time. Anything to fix the wrong she had done. Jor El refused saying that there was not anything he could do. So Chloe had come back to scene of the crime._

_Her eyes landed on Clark's unmoving body and a fresh wave of tears over came her. She crawled over to his body and layed her head on his chest right beside the huge hole where his heart had been ripped out of his chest. She remembered screaming as she watch Davis punch his way into Clark's chest cavity and pulling out his still beating heart like it was a trophy. Clark had turned his head to look at her said her name in a questioning tone before falling to the ground deader than a doorknob. "Clark I am so sorry. I never ment for any of this to ever happen. I wasn't lying when I said everything I have ever done, right or wrong I have done for you. You saved me so many times and I just wanted to repay you somehow. I never ment for you or anybody else to get hurt. I-I was just trying to save Davis because I knew that if you killed him, you would never forgive yourself. All I ever wanted Clark, was for you to be the Hero I know you were born to be. I am so sorry."_

_Soft foot steps and a child like voice made Chloe look up in time to see a girl no older than 10 walking in her direction. "Oh my, what a pretty little picture this is. Did you do all of this? It's a masterpiece, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life. You have quite a talent Mistress Chloe. With a little work you could be the best at what you do. You have a raw talent that haven't seen in years. Death comes naturally to you."_

_Wiping at her eyes, Chloe gave the young girl a curious look. Something about her was off. She may have the body of a child but she didn't have the speech or mannerisms of one. "Who are you? Why are you calling me Mistress? Shouldn't you be with you parents, running as fast and as far away from here as possible?"_

_The child with Black eyes knelt next to Chloe. She dipped her fingers into the hole in Clark's chest coating them with blood before bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. Chloe was discusted at this action and mesmorized at the same time. "I may look like a little girl but I can promise you I'm not. The reason I am here should be obvious. I am here for you."_

_"What do you mean your here for me?" Chloe felt herself shrink back into herself at the evil, lifeless look in the child's eyes._

_Chloe had seen alot of bad things in her life but this was different. This girl whoever, whatever she was scared Chloe more than Lex, Bizarro, and Zod all combined together. She frightened the blonde reporter more than even Lionel Luthor had. This little girl held more power in her pinky finger than all four of those men combined. Chloe knew that whatever this child wanted, it wasn't going to be something good or pure. She had dark intentions._

_She placed her tiny hand over one of Chloe's blood stained ones. "Do you miss you friends Chloe? Wouldn't you like to see them again?"_

_"So...Your here to kill me?" Chloe's voice was a whisper compared to the screams coming from the outside world._

_Maybe this was her punishment? She wasn't afraid of death. She knew that she deserved it. She wouldn't run from it. She would choose to accept it and face it head on. She would take it with a brave face. It was not anything she didn't have coming to her. She only wished that she could bring herself back to life because only dying once, it did not seem to be enough of a punishment. She deserved to die, be brought back, and killed for the rest of eternity. Even then, she would never think it was enough._

_The small girl giggled at Chloe like she had said something funny instead of talking about death. "Silly rabbit, I don't want to kill you. I want to help you."_

_"How?" Chloe Sullivan, even in her state of mind, had her curiousity streak and it was rearing it's head. Even in the middle of a tragedy and crisis, her reporter instincts kicked in._

_The brown haired child looked around, as if searching for spies before leaning in to whisper. "What if I told you that I could fix all of this? That I could make it so Davis Bloome never existed and your friends would still be alive?"_

_"I'd say what's the catch?" Chloe didn't want to, but she couldn't help clinging to that little bit of hope._

_"No catch really. All you have to do is make a deal with me. It's a small price to pay in the long run don't you think?" Her smile, ment to look innocent, reminded Chloe of a serial killer. Or better yet, it reminded her of the devil himself._

_"I don't have any money-" Chloe fellt her heart shatter once again. She was completely broke. She didn't have a dime to her name. Maybe she could hack into some of Oliver's accounts-_

_Chloe was snapped out her thoughts by the child like voice once again. "Oh sweety, I don't want money. I want your soul." She held up her hands when Chloe's eyes grew wide with fear. "Now hear me out before you answer. First of all, my name is Lilith and I have been watching you for a very long time. Do you realize how special you are Chloe? Your the key to everything. If you sign your soul over to me, I will bring back all of your friends. I'll make it so Davis Bloome never existed."_

_"You want my soul?" The blonde with green eyes looked at the bodies of all her now dead friends._

_"Yes I do. Don't worry about that darling. It's really not that big of a deal. It's not as if you need a soul anyways. I don't have a soul to hinder me. Really all your soul does is make you weak. I can make you strong. I can give you power that you've only ever dreamed about. I can make you powerful. You'll be Mistress Chloe and you'll have followers who would die for you. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Lilith clapped her hands together in delight at the very idea._

_Chloe barely paid the demon any attention. She was looking at her friends."You'll bring them all back?"_

_Would it really be worth it? Giving up her soul so her friends could live again? She sure thought so. In the grand plan of the Universe, Oliver, Bart, Dinah, Victor, AC, and Clark, they were so much more important than her. The world needed them to protect people from themselves. They needed true Heroes. Heroes like Flash, Green Arrow, and the Blur. (Clark really needed a better super hero name.) If the world wouldn't protect itself, Chloe would make sure that it had Heroes to protect it and the people who inhabited it._

_"Yes. If I make a promise to do something, I do it. Your friends will be alive and well. And they will have you to thank for that. What do you say Chloe? Do you want to save your friends?" Lilith held out her hand, waiting for Chloe to make up her mind._

_With one last look at her friends, she placed her hand inside of Lilith's tiny one. As she closed her eyes, her last thought was how she hoped her friends could forgive her someday. _**Clark, everything I have ever done, right or wrong, I hope you know that I did it for you. **_"Yes."_

Sam gasped for breath as the memory faded and he found himself back in the bar, Chloe once again sitting across from him. "Y-You gave up your life to save your friends."

He still couldn't believe it, but he had seen it with his own eyes. She gave up her life willingly. Not for money, or fame, but to help the world. He had met alot of demons who had made deals; Usually there reasons were shallow and greed induced. Chloe Sullivan, her inentions were pure. He didn't understand it. Now he would give his life for his father, brother, Jess, and his mom, but he didn't think he would have the strength to give up his life, his soul for complete strangers.

Chloe reached across the table and took a nice long swig of his beer before setting it back down. "Yeah I did. But that was before I knew the truth about this world."

"What truth would that be?" Sam asked.

He didn't see her as a threat anymore. In a wierd way he understood her. She was like Sam. She had been forced into living a life she didn't want. She wasn't like Meg, Lilith, YED, or any demon Sam had ever encountered before. She was like the female version of Sam. She started with pure intentions but over time they had been changed...tainted. When he looked at her, he saw someone who understood him. Who was lonely like he himself was.

"That the side of good isn't as great as I once thought. The world isn't black and white Sam. There is no good or bad. There is no right or wrong. There's just power, plain and simple. The one with the most power is the one that wins. If I could go back in time I think I'd ask for something different. Maybe a pony, I always wanted one but dad wouldn't let me have one. Lana had a pony she got from her aunt and she ended up killing it when she got bored of taking care of it." Chloe didn't understand why it was so easy to talk to the youngest Winchester. For the first time in years, she felt almost human.

Not that she would ever want to be human again. She liked being a demon most of the time. She got lonely sometimes and she was glad that Lilith sent here to charm Sam to there side. She knew with a little work, Sam would have demons more powerful than even Lilith cowering at his feet. It was a part of his destiny. It was her destiny as well. It had been planned out this way. She only had to convince him.

Sam blinked in confusion feeling very lost. "Lana?"

Chloe grinned. "Lana Lang...the true meaning of evil. She was a cheerleader."

"I can see your point." Sam couldn't stop himself from laughing. Who knew that demons had a sense of humor. Suddenly he grew serious. "This talk I agreed to have, you want to made a deal don't you?"

She nodded once. "So glad that your catching on. Yes I want to make a deal."

Sam sighed as he thought about something long and hard. Finally he asked her what he wanted to ask when she first started talking to him. "Can you bring Dean back from Hell?"

Chloe winced. "Sorry honey, it's nice knowing you have that kind of faith in me. I can't do that though. You see Lilith holds his contract and she doesn't like to share."

Sam's eyes grew dark with anger and Chloe closed her eyes when she felt power radiating from him. It washed over her causing her to shiver in a mix of fear and lust. "Summon Lilith here right now so I can kill her!"

Her eyes snapped open. "No."

Sam stood and flipped the table over in anger. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall with force hard enough to make her yelp in pain. "Summon her damnit! If you don't I will give you bath in Holy water."

Sam could hear people screaming in pain and he turned his head around to see men rushing in his direction, no doubt trying to help Chloe, who they thought was an innocent victim and not a demon. They never reached them because when they got within five feet of Sam and Chloe, they disinigrated into ash. Sam could feel power building up inside of him. He looked at Chloe once again. Black eyes meeting blacker eyes.

With a snap of her fingers, her body was engulfed in flames which caused Sam to release his grip on her. "Just because your the chosen one, it doesn't mean I am going to let you push me around or become your bitch like Ruby."

Sam ignored the flames surrounding her. He stepped inside of them to join her. He wasn't burning, the fire seemed to ignore him. he grabbed her shoulders again and squeezed. His voice was rough and angry when he snapped at her. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you!" Chloe snapped back.

His eyes narrow at her again. "What else could I want besides my brother?"

She gave him a look that clearly said he was being a dunce. "You want Lilith's head on a platter. I can give you Lilith but your not ready. If you kill her now, do you know what happens?"

"One less demon to worry about?" His anger seemed to dim as he looked at Chloe with coal black eyes.

He trailed a finger down her cheek as he studied her. He knew that this wasn't really who he was, it was the evilness inside of him but he couldn't control it. He moved his body closer to her. She was wearing a short black skirt and he pressed his hand against her stocking covered thigh. Slowly trailing it upwards. He watched her every little reaction. When he looked at her, something inside of him screamed out 'MINE!"

The blonde demon bit the inside of her cheek drawing blood as she stifled a moan at his movements. She tried to keep her voice even as she spoke. "Funny smartass but no. You kill Lilith and you set Lucifer free."

"What?" Sam wasn't really listening to anything she said. He was much to fascinated with touching every inch of skin he could reach. She was soft and warm and she was his. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did. She was his. Ment for him alone. Made for him.

"Use your brain Winchester. Why would Lilith kill Dean other than to piss you off enough that you kill her. She is the key to Lucifer's cage. You kill her and the Devil makes earth his own personal playground." She placed her hand over his to stop it from moving any higher. It worked in getting his attention.

He raised his eyes to meet hers again. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted something else. Something much better. "Your a demon, wouldn't you be on the set Lucifer free train?"

She scoffed, pushing her hair out of her face. "Unlike my demon brothers and sisters, I use my brain. What do you think happens if he is set free?"

Sam growled, what the fuck was this, 20 questions? "Hell on earth."

"Ding ding ding, right answer!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you want hell on earth?" Sam still was not interested in the conversation but he couldn't get to shut the fuck up. Leaning forwards he takes her bottom lip between his teeth pulling hard enough to cause real pain.

She brings her hand up and around his neck, pulling herself up enough to be able to whisper into his ear. "You would think so wouldn't you? Chaos and death it sounds all fun and games but really it's not. The devil with kill everyone, what happens to us after that? And what if Michael comes down and defeats Lucifer sending us all back to hell? No thank you."

Sam was back to ignoring the conversation. He wasn't really paying attention. He reached around and grabbed her ass as he smirked down at her. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Chloe leaned back a little to look up at him. "You really don't know do you? Why do you think Lilith and the YED were so interested in you? Your Lucifer's vessel."

That caught Sam's attention right away. He pulled back forcing her into the wall again. He snarled at her. "No."

He had just found his true self and he wasn't about to let Lucifer steal his body to use as his own personal slave. Sam would never let Lucifer take him over, take his power, take Chloe. They were his first! He growled again and tightened his grip on the tiny blonde. He could feel the pressure of his grip tighten to painful proportions but he did not care. She was his first, and he would be damned if Lilith and Lucifer thought they could take her away or defeat him. He could feel his power and wondered why he never accepted it before.

Chloe flinched as his hold got even tighter. Fuck that hurt! She had known all along that Sam Winchester had it in him, she just had to dig deep enough. "Fraid so Sammy boy. You really only have two options here. One, you kill Lilith, set the prince of darkness free and let him make you his bitch..Or you embrace your inner darkness and with my help, rule over all the demons. Pretty simple choice if you ask me."

His grip loosened a tiny bit. "What..what do I have to do?"

She shrugged and gave another fake look of boredom. "It's simple really, you just need to drink some of my blood and I have to drink some of yours. Standard bonding ritual."

"I want something in return." He was giving her that hungry look agan. It both terrified and excited her.

She sighed, not this again. "I already told you I can't save Dean-"

"I don't want Dean." He cut her off before she could even finish speaking.

Chloe's expression turned wary once more. "What do you want?"

His smirk was pure sex as he touched his lips to hers. "You."

Chloe held back a scream of pain and pleasure as he bit down on her shoulder hard enough to bring blood. Her nails bit into her palm, blood leaking to the foor. Sam picked up her hand and brought one of his razor sharp nails to his throat. He pressed her hand down hard enough that the nail tore threw his skin. He wrapped on hand in her hair and forced her face to the wound. He lips covered the wound drawing out his life force. A spark of pure black light shot out around them. Any body in the bar who hadn't had the brains to run, burst into flames.

Chloe pulled back and looked up at Sam, she could feel him and he could feel her. It was like they were inside the others mind and body. They were connected on many levels. They smiled darkly at the same time, walking out hand in hand. Anyone who was unlucky enough to in there path burned to death and felt nothing but agony.

God had Heaven, Lucifer had Hell, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester..they had Earth and soon enough they would control Heaven and Hell as well. Anyone who dared get in the way would regret it for the rest of eternity.

**THE END!**

**AN: This took me forever to write and it was so hard. I don't like Sam Winchester, I love Dean. Sam is..Sam. To quote Dean, Sam is a "bitch" who has way to many "Chick flick moments." I did try really hard to make this good but I know it's not my best work. So please don't flame because I really did work hard on this. Let me know what you think! Also I do not have a Beta reader so if there are mistakes I am sorry.**


End file.
